


Tarantism

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, Fluff, Implied Crush, Lesbian Character, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Love, sad dancing, sad drinking, wicked words meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, I have two excuses for that: </p><p>1. Beer</p><p>2. It has always been my headcanon that this kind of happened within Nininaelles playthrough.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tarantism

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I have two excuses for that: 
> 
> 1\. Beer
> 
> 2\. It has always been my headcanon that this kind of happened within Nininaelles playthrough.

[dualwieldingtymber](http://dualwieldingtymber.tumblr.com/) fragte:

Words! Tarantism

 

* * *

**Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.**

 

„So you and Beardy, yeah? Wonderful!“ Seras words were already slurry when she pierced Nininaelle with her blueish eyes. „Good for ya, innit? All that beard and  _bits_ …” the Rogue rolled her eyes and made disgusted noises and grimaced before she broke into cackling laughter.

„Hey, lass. It’s my bits you are laughing about!“ Blackwall grinned indulgent and while he lifted his ale with the one hand, he grabbed the elfen redhead next to him around the waist and pulled her closer into his other arm. Nini smiled and snuggled a bit closer into his embrace. Occasions were rare to spend a casual evening in the tavern and so she enjoyed being with her friends tonight, just drinking and joking.

„Go away Beardy, no one’s interested in your bits, hear me?” Sera seemed not being able to stop.

„If that’s so, why we keep on discussing them?“ he could not stop either.

Sera made a dismissive and then an obscene gesture and pierced Nininaelles green eyes again.

„You better be nice with him, right? Because I’ll kick your arse if not, Inkie or not, you mess him up, I’ll kick your arse, right?” Sera got up, not entirely steady on her legs anymore. Now she was eyeing Blackwall with a even more fierce look in her eyes.

„Same goes for you, Beardy! I’ll tear you up if she hurts from shite you give her!“ she muttered barely understandable and took a few steps into the free space of the tavern and started to dance all alone to the merry sound of the song she dreaded the most…

„ _Sera was never an agreeable girl…”_

She danced as if it was the most important thing in the world and all the world centered around her. She sang along the words she hated completely out of tune and she turned around and around in insecure and awkward dancing steps.

Blackwall sighed. „Poor lass…“ he muttered into his beard.

„What’s that all about?” Nininaelle sensed that there was something but could not say what it was…

Blackwall placed a soft kiss on her hair. „Have you never noticed? After all this time spending with her? Laughing together, drinking, hunting, sharing cookies… how she looked at you? How she was happy when she was in your company?“

Ninis eyes went big. „I never had the slightest idea.”

He smiled. „If you’d known would you’ve been tempted?“

Nininaelle Lavellan shrugged. „I like her so much. But you I do love.”

Sera still danced. All alone.


End file.
